


Улетела – и с концами

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry, SCP Foundation
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: За две сотни лет на земле изменилось многое: вместе с наступлением технического прогресса человечество приловчилось успешно заменять свои органы на синтетические, внедрять в мозг объемные информационные системы и перекраивать личность.Не изменилась только она – бывший оружейных дел мастер мобильной команды «Devil May Cry» и те крохи из прошлого, что ей удалось сохранить в будущем. А еще люди, или, как гласил теперь Корпоративный Кодекс, биолюди – знали о существовании мира по ту сторону черты. И ненавидели его.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Улетела – и с концами

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Sir Fagoth Hellsing** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/139437) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/SirFagoth)
> 
> таймлайн: конкретный пост-DMC5

— … ты когда-нибудь видела нечто подобное?

Николетта Гольдштейн, ведущий специалист по биотехнологиям в Джеминос* Корп и просто мастер на все руки, выбила из небольшой прямоугольной пачки скрученную в спираль бумажную – непозволительная роскошь! – трубочку, распрямила ее и подпалила кончик маленьким девайсом с мизинец величиной.

Уже лет сорок или около того, как табачные изделия стали своеобразным архаизмом в городах-колониях: их не то что не употребляли – новое поколение про них даже не слышало. 

Но Нико могла себе позволить и сигареты – извлеченные из самых отдаленных уголков планеты во время обнаружения старых складов и хранилищ, – и устройства, именуемые «зажигалками», давно запрещенные правительством в целях безопасности. Недаром ведь она тесно сотрудничала с археологическим отделом. 

Впрочем, каждая из сторон имела свою выгоду в этих отношениях: мисс Гольдштейн не было равных в знании функционала разнообразных машин, будь то нано-роботы или огромные механизированные экскаваторы, а археологи, в свою очередь, от технологий были весьма зависимы, так что не стеснялись в качестве награды тайно поставлять коллеге интересности с полей.

Поэтому сейчас, бесстрастно катая между пальцами сигаретку и задумчиво выпуская дым через ноздри, Нико рассматривала крылатую громадину за защитным экраном и колебалась с ответом. 

Да, за почти девяносто лет работы на Джеминос она повидала многое, но это…

— Впервые вижу такую безобразную хрень. Что ты можешь про нее рассказать, Ви?

Ви, он же Вайтейл, он же – заноза в заднице ведущего спеца по биотехнологиям, созданная ею по образу и подобию… По памяти, в общем. Итак, этот самый Ви, сверкнув эбонитовыми глазами, перед которыми уже разворачивалась голограмма с данными, криво улыбнулся.

— Не так уж много. Объект номер… Хм-м, номер не наш. Его назвали SCP-3528 по гравировке на бронированной двери заброшенного склада, возле которого обнаружили. Есть предположения, что когда-то это место было закрытой базой и что на ней проводились какие-то засекреченные исследования и военные испытания. Возможно, там также содержали и другие объекты вроде найденного нами, но это пока не доказано. Рядом с телом… Рядом с объектом были найдены непонятные фрагменты органического происхождения, скорее всего, документы. Их пытаются восстановить, однако я бы не стал питать иллюзий.

— Ну да, ты бы уж точно не стал, это я прекрасно знаю, — хмыкнула Нико, словно и не услышала ничего кроме последней фразы.

Ви непонимающе посмотрел на нее. На его красивом отстраненном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Это потому, что в меня не запрограммированы человеческие эмоции?

— О, ради богов, перестань! — Гольдштейн, за глаза называемая среди рядовых сотрудников «чокнутым Дедалом», вскочила с обтекаемого стула – тот моментально скукожился, пряча в прозрачной, напоминающей жидкое стекло субстанции очертания ее подтянутых бесконечными процедурами в криокапсуле ягодиц – и, быстрым шагом преодолев разделяющие их метры, поравнялась с помощником. Смотреть, конечно, пришлось снизу вверх – Ви был выше нее по меньшей мере на голову. — Ты не робот, ты – человек! Ну… В каком-то смысле. 

— Неро так не считает, — по-прежнему ровно, но, как показалось Нико, на этот раз с привкусом усталости ответил Ви.

Гольдштейн тяжело вздохнула и опустилась обратно на вовремя подплывший стул. Они могли препираться в подобном ключе до бесконечности, и ни на йоту не приблизились бы к консенсусу. Раз за разом она объясняла парню, что он не механический предмет, что, хоть он и создан в лаборатории, у него человеческая кожа – выращенная, но все же; в него внедрен искусственный интеллект; загружены все доступные ей самой и Неро воспоминания о реально существовавшем когда-то Ви, в конце концов. Он волен сам развиваться и совершенствоваться, никто не в силах щелкнуть гипотетическим «тумблером» в секретном месте и выключить или перенастроить его. Все было бесполезно. Они снова и снова возвращались к этому разговору, будто впервые.

Но одной человеческой чертой Ви все-таки обладал. Он был невероятно упрям.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, дорогуша. Давай-ка за работу. Попробуем разобраться, что это за мартышку нам привезли…

— Летучую мышь.

— Что?

— Это не обезьяна, это летучая мышь. Только очень большая. Во всяком случае, об этом говорит наличие у объекта перепончатых крыльев, видоизмененных конечностей, головы с крупными закругленными ушами, шерсти на брюхе, кажется, бурого оттенка…

— Хорошо-хорошо, хватит умничать и берись за лазер! 

Копаться в недрах таинственного создания им пришлось долго. Сначала «большую летучую мышь» просветили сканером: выяснилось, что внутри у нее целых два скелета, и один из них – человеческий. 

— Вот бля, приехали... — глубокомысленно отметила этот факт Нико, поддевая лазерной трубкой крайнее нижнее ребро с правой стороны после того, как они вскрыли объект.

— Любопытно, как так вышло, — протянул Ви, — неудачный эксперимент?

— Или наоборот удачный, — пожала плечами Николетта и они продолжили работу.

Ближе к вечеру им, наконец, удалось приступить к следующему этапу. Самому спорному.  
— Ты уверена, что нам стоило возвращать его к жизни?

Нико долго молчала, а ее учащенное дыхание звучало почти в унисон с хаотично потрескивающими приборами у стены.

— Нет, — наконец угрюмо фыркнула она, убирая палец с голографического интерфейса. Вот уж в чем мисс гениальный бионик была совершенно точно не уверена, так это в том, что неопознанную летучую херню с крыльями величиной с дом стоило оживлять. Но приказ был предельно ясен, объект подготовлен, а ток – пропущен через многочисленные кабели прямо к его неподвижному телу за толстым стеклом. Так что пути назад не было. — Нет, но я не имею права препят…

С мерзким скрежетом вздыбилась вскрытая грудина существа, оно забилось на белом интерактивном столе, задергало конечностями, и вдруг издало такой дикий, пронзительный визг, что вместе с несколькими панелями управления лопнули стекла очков Нико. Не будь у нее новейших синтетических глаз с двойной защитой, наверное, она потеряла бы зрение.  
Но в любом случае не узнала бы об этом, потому как после оглушительного вопля твари окружающая реальность стала погружаться в спасительный мрак…

Первым, что увидела Нико, придя в себя, было встревоженное лицо Неро, нависшее над ней. Впрочем, как только он заметил ее пробуждение, тут же отодвинулся подальше и нацепил на лицо привычную недовольную мину.

«Так мило», — улыбнулась про себя Николетта, сладко потягиваясь. Их с Неро связывала настолько давняя дружба, что в голове не укладывалось, а он по-прежнему вел себя пацан пацаном, как сказал бы один их общий старый друг.

— Где я? Что случилось? — спросила Нико, осматриваясь. Все было такое белое, стерильное и ослепительно яркое… Неужто больничка?

— Госпиталь, принадлежащий Джеминос Корп, — подтвердил ее неозвученные мысли Ви, вынырнув из-за плеча Неро. — Объект перенес регенерацию жизненных циклов быстрее запланированного и вышел из-под контроля.

Нико рывком села в своем белоснежном боксе с откинутым стеклом. Снаружи было прохладно, но последние новости требовали от нее свежей головы. И чем свежее, тем лучше.

— Хотелось бы услышать подробности. Мартышку… То есть, мышку вернули в лабораторию?

— Эм… Не совсем, если честно, — начал было Неро, но тут зазвучал мягкий голос Ви с неожиданно саркастичными нотками:

— Он уничтожил объект своей железкой.

— Что?!

Как выяснилось спустя полчаса ожесточенных споров и взаимных обвинений, объект SCP-3528, получив дозу электричества и химии внутривенно, не просто вернулся к жизни – он вырвался из-за экрана («снес два интерфейса, сгрыз несколько пучков кабелей и разбил зарядку обтекаемого стула; стул замкнул четыре криокапсулы», — монотонно отчитался Ви) и удрал в трущобы города, попутно вырубив Нико ультразвуком и едва не сбив правительственный беспилотник. Плевать на правительство, но тогда в Джеминос Корп узнали бы об инциденте… К счастью, в трущобах жил Неро, и по невероятному стечению обстоятельств Неро заметил его раньше ни о чем не подозревающих проституток у трассы.

Итак, объекту археологических раскопок и собственных исследований Николетты пришел довольно печальный конец от лезвия Красной Королевы. Она даже не стала спрашивать, куда Неро дел труп… Лучше было не знать. 

Понимая, что впереди грядет серьезный разговор с начальством и что мало ей точно не покажется, Гольдштейн обреченно махнула рукой.

— Ладно, бес с ней, с мышью. Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, Неро, если кто-нибудь увидит…

— Я говорил ему, — встрял Ви, но, едва ли не прожженный насквозь сердитым взглядом Неро, умолк. 

В моменты, когда они цапались, Нико всегда вспоминала о том разговоре много лет назад.

— Ты могла создать Данте, — злобно заявил ей тогда Неро. Не просто злобно – с вызовом. — Почему ты не…

Помнится, тогда она мотнула головой, так что поднадоевшие за двести с лишним лет пышные шоколадные кудри разметались по плечам, и ответила, что нет, не могла. «Он слишком идеален. К тому же, я верю, что он жив. Он все еще где-то там… Представь, каково будет, когда, вернувшись, он нос к носу столкнется со своим клоном? То-то веселье, ага?! Нет уж, спасибо, Неро. Воздержусь».

Да-да, именно так все и было.

А еще на ум приходила другая, не менее любопытная беседа. Может, даже более любопытная, с учетом обстоятельств.

— Мы с ним спим, — заявил ей однажды Неро, подловив ночью в подпольном клубе, где ни одному из них находиться было не положено. Ей – потому что, если бы в Джеминос Корп узнали, что их ведущий специалист ходит по таким злачным местам и общается с кем-то, вроде Неро, то наказанием вряд ли стало бы простое увольнение, принимая во внимание ее уровень доступа. Ему – потому что «кого-то вроде Неро», выражаясь проще, называли обычно бродягами без имени и без прошлого. И таких в мире, каким он стал, не любили вплоть до самосуда за косо брошенный взгляд. — С Ви.

— Ах, какое открытие, что же делать?! — в притворном испуге заголосила в ответ на это Нико, хватаясь за голову. Поймав обалдевший взгляд парня, она широко ухмыльнулась. — Ты правда думал, что я не догадывалась?

Много воды утекло с тех пор, много копий было сломано. 

А еще они с Неро потеряли слишком много друзей и не могли разбрасываться оставшимися – друг другом. Пусть он был нестареющим демоном, а она – двухсотлетней старухой, поддерживающей гениальный – без преувеличений! – ум в молодом теле с помощью нано-технологий и крионики. 

Но в этот раз, кажется, настроение у Неро было скорее доброжелательным и ругаться он не собирался.

Он, вдруг успокоившись, повернулся к подруге:

— Никто меня не увидит, — Неро улыбнулся и показал ей тонкий металлический браслет на запястье. Дисплей слабо светился зеленым. — Я починил твой модуль невидимости, пока ношу его – никто не узнает меня под «маской».

— Починил?..

Парень состроил виноватую физиономию, нервно отвел за ухо упавшую на лицо косичку. Николетта уже и забыла, как давно он стал носить эту прическу – левая часть отпущенных до лопаток волос заплетена в тонкие косы вдоль черепа, правая – свободно спадает на спину, и вишенкой на торте густая белая челка, наполовину скрывающая глаза. Сложно было злиться на человека с таким арт-хаусом на голове и по-детски наивным выражением лица, пусть даже он взял и без спроса покопался в ее драгоценном творении.

— Ну… Да. Там не было ничего сложного, хотя пришлось отвалить немало бабла на черном рынке за редкие детали. Сама знаешь, светиться на Мехах мне нельзя.

Нико знала. С тех пор как более двухсот лет назад жители Ред-Грейва стали очевидцами прорастания дьявольского древа прямиком из ада, а после СМИ раструбили о существовании демонов, Неро старался не привлекать внимание к своей скромной персоне и жил уединенно.

Только очень уж долго жил, вот почему ему приходилось каждые двадцать-тридцать лет менять города. 

А Мехи – торговые улицы любого мегаполиса, обычно кишели представителями власти и отрядами киберкопов. Понятно, что Неро предпочитал туда не соваться. 

Слева от монолитной панели входа загорелась синяя лампочка. Скоро к «больной» должен был подойти медперсонал. А тут – эти двое. И если присутствие Ви объяснить было нетрудно, то Неро… 

— Катитесь-ка вы оба отсюда, — посоветовала им Николетта, очаровательно скалясь, — а про мышь, если что, молчите. Не видели никакой мыши. После оживления улетела – и с концами.

**Author's Note:**

> *Geminos – близнецы (с лат.)


End file.
